


MARVEL One Shots [REQUESTS CLOSED]

by sparkofstark



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofstark/pseuds/sparkofstark
Summary: Hi guys! Due to quarantine I've got some extra time on my hands. Requests for one shots are now open! Leave a comment on chapter 1 and I'll see what I can do!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 33
Kudos: 50





	1. REQUEST GUIDELINES

Hi everybody! Hope here. Requests for one shots are now open! A format in which you can submit your request shall be noted down below. 

CHARACTER:  
M OR F READER (or gender neutral):  
SETTING:  
SPECIFIC KINKS IF SMUT/LEMON:  
SPECIFIC AU'S:  
ANY OTHER THINGS TO NOTE: 

Just leave a comment on this chapter and I'll see to them! 

I'm willing to write any sexuality. I'll also do pairings but I might refuse a couple I'm not comfortable with like Loki/Thor or Peter/Tony etc. 

I have a couple of limits I'm not willing to write: 

NO underage Peter Parker (if we age him up I'm fine with it.)  
NO scat  
Non-con I'm somewhat alright with but it really depends on the request. 

enjoy!


	2. Picture Day (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N have to get their pictures taken to make their newest undercover mission as believable as possible. The world just had to be so cruel to make them take wedding pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: 
> 
> Hey there! Can I request Bucky x Reader, pre-mission? Was thinking they have to pretend to be a couple and, to make it believable, they do a couples photoshoot? (Basically just to have pictures of them together/sell them as a couple)? Nervous reader because she's in love with Bucky, so he flirts and maybe whispers some suggestive things to make her laugh or blush? I'm a sucker for two idiots in love but both are blind trope. If this isn't to your liking that's totally cool! I just hadn't seen something like this quite yet for the trope. Hope you're holding up okay in quarrantine! (If you do this feel free to add whatever spin you want/adapt however you'd like)
> 
> Thanks for the request VibraniumHeart!

Y/N and Bucky were pretty much inseparable since the moment they met. After Y/N joined the team full-time, instead of joining a mission here and there, Steve introduced them and they immediately hit it off.

It wasn’t strange she’d develop feelings, she told herself. Bucky was a real gent and took care of her in times of need. It was natural. So why was she so stressed about having to go on the next mission with him?

Longer undercover missions weren’t unheard of. Bucky and Y/N both weren’t well known to the public, not as recognizable as a Tony or a Steve. It made sense they were the ones going undercover as a newlywed couple.

To make it more believable, they had to do a long photoshoot. Social media, pictures in the house, anything that might require pictures of them together needed to be taken care of. S.H.I.E.L.D. even had a special photo studio on site for missions like these. Everything to sell the lie.

Y/N and Bucky were going undercover as Meredith and James Stone. Newlyweds, soon wanting children and moving into the suburbs as any other expanding family would.

“C’mon, doll. Just have a bit of fun with it.” Bucky smiled as he was getting a bit of makeup put on his face. They were also, sadly, cutting his luscious locks. Y/N slumped in her chair as the makeup artist was putting some blush on her cheeks. Fresh faced, innocent, do-no-harm. That’s what they would end up looking like.

After the last touch-ups, they were ready to go. Y/N in a wedding dress of sorts and Bucky in a clean, three piece suit. Their ‘wedding pictures’. Y/N wanted to scoff. Cruel world.

They got in position and a few test pictures were taken before the real deal began. Y/N felt tense as the man she was madly in love with stood behind her, hands on her waist. Why did it have to be pretend?

“What’s got you all riled up, doll? Need to take a breather?” Bucky asked, a worried look on his face.

Y/N sighed. She’d just need to set her feelings aside. She was an agent, after all. Feelings only ruined your hard work. “No, I’m fine. Just not feeling it, I guess.”

“Well, I’m sure we can work around that, sweet cheeks.” Bucky chuckled as he pinched her cheeks. He looked at her as if she hung the moon, even if she didn’t notice.

“Sweet cheeks? Really?” Y/N laughed.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be just married! Honeymoon phase, and all. I’m just getting some practise, honey bun.”

“Sure, babe. Whatever you say.” She smiled and turned to look at the camera.

Bucky had to swallow at that one. Y/N calling him funny nicknames wouldn’t have affected him, but ‘babe’ was making it all too real. He’d need to watch himself during this mission, he was sure. He couldn’t let the act get to his head. It would all be pretend.

A few hundred pictures later, the photographer was fed up. “Guys, you’re supposed to be in love and it won’t work if you’re standing a foot apart. Maybe give me a kiss?”

“Sure doll, just c’mere and I’ll plant one on you.” Bucky dumbly grinned at the photographer. Y/N couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. 

Before she could protest, Bucky spun Y/N around and planted a kiss on her lips as she was laughing.

“Spontaneous! I love it!” The photographer yelled. Y/N’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she realized what was happening. This was her first kiss with Bucky. She’d been dreaming of this moment.

They stopped their kiss and looked each other in the eyes, flashes of the camera going off left and right. “Want to do that again, hot stuff?” Bucky asked with a grin on his face. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Only if it’s for real this time” Y/N whispered to him. His eyes widened. “Do you mean _for real_ for real?” he asked. Y/N nodded. “Yeah, Buck. Lay one on me. Not James Stone kissing Meredith, but James Buchanan Barnes kissing Y/N.”

They kiss they had was nothing less than magical, if you asked Bucky. Had he really gotten the girl? He was one lucky bastard.

“Hey Buck?” Y/N murmured, trying not to talk to much as it would look weird in the pictures.

“Yeah, doll?”

“I really like you, Lover Boy.”

“ _Like_ like?”

“Yeah, Buck. _Like_ like.”

“Well that’s very convenient. It appears I _like_ like you too.”

Both grinned like idiots before kissing and having the best picture of the day taken then and there.

________________

“Moving in together already? You guys sure do move fast! You just got together today! Good for you, Don Juan!” Tony yelled at Bucky as the new couple came back from their photoshoot.

“Oh shut it, Tony. It’s just for a month, Besides, don’t we technically already live together? We live at the Tower.” Y/N smiled as she took off her shoes and got comfortable on the couch.

“If that’s the case then we live together too, hot stuff. Might as well start calling me Honey Bear. We’re like one, big polyamorous relationship if that’s how you view it.” Tony smirked.

“You wish, old man.”

“Bucky is over 90! You’re dating a senior! No calling me old man in my own house!”

The entire team joined them for dinner, Bucky showing off some of the pictures the photographer gave them to take home to Steve.

“See, told you they’d be the best for the mission. Anybody could fake being head over heels, but why fake it if we’ve had this pair pining over each other for months now?” Natasha said smugly, eating her pasta as if she hadn’t just revealed she’d known they liked each other for months.

“Nat!” Y/N exclaimed as she kicked her under the table.

“It’s true. I’m surprised we didn’t have any bets going on it.” Natasha shrugged.

“Actually…” Steve grimaced.

“You owe me $50, Captain Spangles.” Sam smiled.

“Seriously, guys?!”


	3. Would That I (Thor Odinson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Y/N were like the sun and moon. Worlds apart, but ever compatible, one not complete without the other.

Thor/reader...  
Story can be about anything...as long as there is not a 'quarantine' word in it.... I m already sick of it....  
That would be great😊😊😊😊

Thanks for the request Jennie feona! I hope you like it! 

___________________

Thor had been a whirlwind when Y/N first met him. Like an overgrown golden retriever pup who didn’t realise its own dimensions relative to the world around him. Excited about everything and anything, Thor was a refreshing person in a dull world. 

Thor lifted her spirits when she was sad. His ever positive attitude was her sunshine, even though he was the God of Thunder. Little did she know, Thor thought the same, and more, about Y/N. 

Their first meeting had been anything if not awkward. Neither knew how to act around the other. It’s as If they were planets, orbiting around the other as if their lives depended on it. 

Thor and Y/N were like the sun and moon. Worlds apart, but ever compatible, one not complete without the other.

The first time Thor left earth, Y/N was confused. She felt empty. Something was missing. It didn’t take the others long to find out the two were already attached to the hip for life. 

When Thor returned, he didn’t hesitate to kiss Y/N with all his might. He’d give up all his power, his worthiness, his home in Asgard, as long as he could be with Y/N. He didn’t know what about her made him feel like this. He felt as if though, as long as he was with her, no harm could come to him or the world around him. 

When they were together, they were in harmony. A song that had been stuck in your head, name on the tip of your tongue, finally figured out. 

The other Avengers were wary of their relationship at first. They were moving fast. Whispered “I love you’s” didn’t go unnoticed by the team. Soft giggles and laughs didn’t go unheard. Yet, the sparkle in Y/N’s eyes as she as much as laid eyes upon Thor, when she spoke about him, when something reminded her of him, it was enough for them to know they would be alright. 

The first snow of that year marked the day Y/N decided she’d rather die than leave Thor’s side. The way he spoke to her made her feel as if she were living in an everlasting fairy tale. He made her feel like a queen, even though he’d given up his title of king. It didn’t matter, as they’d still rule the world of their love. 

“Lady Y/N, your love is like the roots of a tree, gripping the soil of my heart and never letting go. Your hair is like the branches, dancing around your beautiful face. Yggdrasil might be the tree of the world. But you’re the tree of my world. 

If you’d let me, I’d like to be your beloved for as long as I might live. Might nobody come between us and dig up the roots of our tree. Lady Y/N, will you do me the honour of becoming my betrothed, my consort, my queen? Will you marry me?” 

Y/N cried as she agreed. Thor felt happier than he ever had in his life, delighted and heart filled with love. 

“Let Heimdall watch over us and let us live together in peace.” Thor smiled as they kissed softly. 

No man could give Y/N what Thor gave her. Sure, the gold and riches might be wonderful, and Asgard was the most beautiful place she’d ever visited, but any place would be beautiful, would be home, as long as she was with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the purest thing i've ever written and i can't help but admit i really loved writing it


	4. Reckless (IronStrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen are both stubborn, but when Tony gets captured and goes missing for 3 months, Stephen can't help but feel a little worried.

Hey !!! Can I request a different first meeting ironstrange fic. They met before iron man 1. And are secretly in relation throughout??   
I really really love ironstrange. Anyways stay safe!!!

  
Thank you for the request, nerdsirius! I hope you like it and I hope i fulfilled your request! 

_________________

Tony and Stephen lived a life of privacy amongst Tony’s media filled life. It was a surprise the media hadn’t found out yet. After Tony's reveal of being Iron Man, nothing he did was private anymore. Their first date being held right after the press conference, Stephen hadn't known what he'd be getting into. 

They met after Pepper had been hospitalized. Needing immediate surgery, Tony would pay for the best thing New York had to offer. The best thing New York had to offer, turned out, was Stephen Strange. 

To say Stark and Strange hit it off when they first met, would be the biggest lie in all of human history. Two arrogant souls were bound to clash. 

Tony’s harsh words and thoughts of the other man declined as he saw how passionate he was about his work. He treated Pepper the best he could, getting her back to her old self in no-time. 

Tony didn’t think he’d see Stephen after that. In the 2 weeks Pepper had spent in the hospital, Tony dropped by every now and then to see his favourite assistant. Once or twice, the surgeon had stopped by and told Tony to stop harassing his patient. Tony, as usual, didn’t listen. 

Everything changed after Afghanistan. Tony had been gone for 3 months. Torture, waterboarding, nearly dying. It changes a man. Tony wasn’t the same man he was when he entered that cave. 

After being rescued from the blazing heat of the desert, Tony wanted nothing more than to eat a goddamn American cheeseburger. Pepper could protest as much as she wanted, but to no avail. 

After getting cheeseburgers, though, Pepper forced him to get a check-up at the hospital, before giving a press conference. “You’ve been locked in a cave for 3 months, Tony! You can’t just go walking around as if nothing happened without at least getting checked out by a doctor!” Pepper had shouted. 

She wasn’t wrong, the gaping hole in his chest made sure of that. “Fine.” Tony huffed. “But I want Strange.” 

“Doctor Stephen Strange, Tony? He’s a surgeon! He’s got better things to do than look you over!” Pepper couldn’t believe it. Tony had been back for what, an hour? And was already back on her nerves. 

“I don’t care. He’s the best. I’ll pay him whatever fee he asks. It’s either him or I don’t go.” Tony shrugged. Pepper groaned. Tony was once again taking advantage of the fact she cared so much about him. 

“Fine. I’ll have to make a few calls. Promise not to do anything rash while I’m gone?” Pepper asked and Tony gave her his million dollar smile. “Rash? Me? Never.” 

The waiting room of the hospital was quiet. It was strange. This was New York, wasn’t it? 

“Mr. Stark, I’ve been made aware you requested me. Care to inform me why?” 

Stephen Strange’s towering figure stood before him. If he was anybody besides Tony Stark, he’d be intimidated. Good thing he was Tony Stark. 

“You’re the best and I don’t need certain things getting out to the media, simple as that.” Tony knew Strange wasn’t one to get starstruck and go babbling to the press. 

“Well, if that’s the case. If you would follow me.” Stephen turned around without waiting for Tony, striding to a private room. 

The communication between them was silent, but comfortable. It was unusual, really. Both big-mouths had nothing to say. 

“Lift your shirt, I need to listen to your heartbeat.” Strange prompted. Tony hesitated. His figure was somewhat emaciated, 3 months of being fed the bare minimum would do that to a guy. Not to mention the piece of metal soldered into the flesh of his chest. 

“Well, what’s keeping you?” Stephen asked, stethoscope in hand. 

“You need to promise to not freak out and to not tell anybody about what you’re about to see. I’m sure I won’t need to make you sign an NDA.” Tony sighed. 

“Just get it over with, Stark. I’m sure I can handle it.” Stephen scoffed. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Tony lifted his shirt, revealing the metal he’d been hiding. The flesh around it was healed, but still somewhat raw looking. 

“Jesus… What did they do to you in that cave?” Stephen hated to admit he’d been genuinely slightly worried for the billionaire when the news of his disappearance broke. 

“Nothing worth repeating. It’s an electromagnet, by the way. I was hit with one of my own missiles. It keeps the shrapnel from entering my heart.” Tony explained. Stephen took this news incredibly well. 

“Well, that’s nice. Can I listen to your heartbeat now?” 

The cold stethoscope startled Tony. He hated to admit it, but Stephen coming this close to him was kind of freaking him out. His heartbeat must give him away, right? 

“Relax, Stark.” Stephen said softly. “You’re safe.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony spoke defeatedly. 

The check-up went without any hiccups, besides Tony’s new found interest. Stephen Strange. 

Although Tony was a well-known womanizer, it was also public knowledge he was bisexual. Why, of all people, did this doctor have to strike his fancy? Tony knew he always wanted what he couldn’t have, it was in his nature. But to start pining after this handsome, arrogant surgeon? Tony hated himself for it. 

Weeks went by before the two would see each other again. The fight with Stane happened and rumours were flying wild. Tony once more went for a check-up with his favourite doctor. 

“I’m not going to check you until you tell me the truth. It was you in the suit, wasn’t it? You’re this so called ‘Iron Man’? And don’t lie. That blue circle on the suit is suspicious enough.” Stephen didn’t look at Tony as he prepared his tools and spoke. 

“Yeah, it was me, doc. Why? You’re gonna scold me?” Tony laughed, but grimaced as he’d probably bruised a few ribs. 

“As a matter of fact, I will. What were you thinking, Stark? You could’ve died out there. Life is not a laughing matter, you shouldn’t take it for granted, Tony!” 

It was the first time the doctor had called Tony by his first name. Tony couldn’t help but look up, and look Stephen in the eyes. 

“Don’t you think I know that, Stephen? I created the first suit to escape, the second one to destroy all the weapons my company dealt under the table behind my back. I just want people to be safe. If they die by my hands, I feel like that’s on me.” Tony diverted his sight. 

“Look at me.” Stephen spoke softly. 

“It might have been reckless, but you did the right thing. I respect that, Tony. You know, the media is wrong about you. They make it seem as if you’re a soulless playboy, who only cares for money and only does things as long as they profit him. I’m not one for prejudices, but I must say they had me fooled. You’re not that man, Stark. Your heart is bigger than you let on.”

Tony smiled. “Well, mind if I try something else reckless?” Tony asked. Stephen looked at him questioningly. Tony pecked the doctor’s lips ever so slightly. 

Stephen stood frozen for a second before kissing him back. 

____________

  
“Truth is… I am Iron Man.” 

Stephen watched the press conference while on his break. Tony was going to get himself killed, but Stephen couldn’t help himself from smiling. 

It’s good to know he’d at least be safe on his upcoming date with the billionaire. After all, his date was Iron Man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly never done one shots or requests before, so I'm kind of new to writing things like ships i don't ship or stories i wouldn't otherwise have written. It's a nice challenge!


	5. It Will Come Back (Loki Laufeyson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki murdered her entire family, and Y/N made sure he'd never be able to set foot on the earth again.
> 
> It's 2012, Loki has returned, Y/N just wants answers.

Not a request! Just a drabble

“One day, karma will come for you, Loki. And I’ll be right here, watching you burn.” Y/N’s voice was laced with venom.

The smile on Loki’s face could only be described as wicked. “You know better, dear. I’ll always come back.”

“You won’t. I made sure of it.” Y/N spat, eyes feverously burning. She wanted him gone. Forever.  
  


“I adore your fiery passion, puppet. You won’t be able to stop me. I’ll come back, and you wouldn’t know what was coming until it’s too late.”

“You’re pure evil.”

“That I am, dear. I’m the God of Mischief after all.”

Loki had been gone for 5 years. After killing her entire family in cold blood, Y/N was out for revenge. She had gotten rid of him, finally. He’d pestered her for months after the murders. She was set on figuring out why he’d done it, but not once did he slip.

_“You’re a pawn in my game, Y/N. One day you’ll be able to see the entire board, and you’ll be thankful.”_  
  
It was the only thing he’d let slip about his motive.

_“I’ll never be thankful for you. That’s a kindness I can’t afford.”_

_“Just you wait and see.”_

________________

Y/N shivered at the thought of the God. It might have been 5 years ago, but she could still recite every single word he’d spoken to her.

She researched for weeks. Norse mythology, science and even some ancient magical practices. She’d managed to contact Odin of all people. Had Loki taken back to Asgard and have him locked up for eternity, or at least for as long as she was alive. She’d never have to see his face again, other than her nightmares.

________________

_“When I return, you’ll be screaming and begging me for mercy, you ungrateful wench.” Loki’s words were soft, yet vile, long black hair brushing her neck as he whispered in her ear._

_The Asgardian guards were there to escort him back to Asgard and to the dungeons. Y/N was glad to see him go._

_“You wish. You’ll never see me again. I have nothing to be grateful for. Bye, Loki. May you rest in Niflheim. It’s what you deserve.”_

_“I’ll tell Hela you greeted her, love. I’ll look forward to seeing your cold, dead body join me in reign of the underworld.”_

________________

Loki was gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. had tracked Y/N down after the whole ordeal, their radars spiking when the guards came to fetch their bastard Prince.

Y/N had gone with them willingly. The murder of her family would make her, the only one to come out of it alive, one of the main suspects. Better to get her story straight with authorities before they locked her up for Loki’s doings.

She’d spoken with Phil Coulson directly. Explaining her situation was difficult, but not as much as she’d expected. They believed her when she talked of Asgard. Apparently Thor had been down to visit Earth before.

Coulson took her aside then and there. They had looked into her records. Y/N wasn’t her parents’ child. She’d been found as a mere baby in the forest, with a burning fever and glistening skin.

To say the news broke something inside her would be an understatement. Her world had already been holding on by a thin thread, but now it was crumbling down in its entirety. Her sense of identity was being tested, and she was losing.

“Well, who are my parents, then? Surely they must’ve just dropped me off there or something?” Y/N was desperate for answers.

“Will you let us run a DNA test?” Coulson had asked, but she knew they’d likely already done so without her permission. She agreed. What else did she have to lose?

It was then they found out that not only was she not her parents’ child, she wasn’t of this earth at all. What game was Loki playing? Why did he need her family dead?

S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her not long after that

________________

2012 was when she got her answer. 5 years after Loki had disappeared, he’d returned, an army of Chitauri soldiers with him.  
  
She tried to hide. She was sure that if she just kept far away, he wouldn’t be able to find her. Her job at S.H.I.E.L.D. put her in a predicament. She wanted to help people. She wanted to stop Loki once more. But he couldn’t find her.

She felt it the second he stepped foot on the hellicarrier. He was here, and he knew she was too. She didn’t want to give in. This is what he wanted. But she needed answers.

She ran into the Black Widow when she went to interrogate him. Romanov had stopped her, questioned her, but Y/N couldn’t be stopped. She needed her questions answered and she needed them answered now.

“I see you’ve come to bargain, puppet.” Loki smirked without turning around. The glass cage he was in gave Y/N a feigned feeling of security. She knew he could get out if he really wanted to.

“I’m not here to bargain. Just answer my question and I’ll be on my merry way.”

“It’s good to see you again, Y/N. I told you you’d be begging. I was wishing you’d come see me in my time back here on Midgard. You sure are a sight for sore eyes.” Loki finally faced her, wicked smile ever present.

“I’m not begging, Loki. Just tell me. Why’d you do it?” Y/N’s voice was a mere whisper, but she knew the God could hear her.

“You, my love, have a certain power. I’m sure by now you’ve figured out your real heritage, no?” Loki stepped closer to the glass, looking her in the eyes. The burning flame of her passion hadn’t died down even slightly. He was delighted.

“If you mean I’m not from here, I’ve been made aware. I don’t care where I’m from. Just tell me why you killed them, please.” Y/N was getting desperate.

“Your pleas are like music to my ears. You, my love, are the daughter of **Glöð** and Logi of Jotunheim. Both the God and Godess of Fire, respectively. Their only child. The rightful heir to their throne. As son of Laufey, my right to the throne is already established.”

“That’s what you want? A throne?”

“I don’t want any throne, dear. I want the throne of the world. I want to rule all nine realms. I want to be the ruler of the high grounds, overthrow Hela and rule the underworld that is Niflheim. Take up my place as King in Adgard. Rule Midgard. And you, you’ll be by my side. You’ll be my queen.”

“I’ll never be your queen.”

“Imagine the power you’ll hold. Your fire burning bright besides my ice. Ruler of all nine realms. Queen of the world.”

Y/N only now realized the glass had gone. Loki was staring directly at her, no barrier between them.

That’s when she heard it. An explosion, followed by a roar. It couldn’t be mistaken. Dr. Banner was on the loose and the ship was compromised.

_“Let chaos begin”_


	6. Summer Sunset (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Stark, her family and Peter spend the summer in Clint's country home. Just young fools in love in summer.

Hey, can you do a Peter x Reader where the reader is Tony Starks's daughter.You know like crushing on each other and fluff.Hope you are safe😊

Thanks for the request Rafra!! I hope you enjoy!

_______________

Y/N Stark was crushing. Hard. Could you blame her? It wasn’t like her father was all that over-protective, he let her go her own way. But when it came to seeing friends after school and inviting people to the Tower, Tony was reluctant.

So who could blame her for crushing on the only boy allowed inside the Tower’s living quarters at any time of the day? Peter would visit the lab after school, or sometimes swing by after patrol.

She thought of Peter as the trees passed by quickly. Happy was talking to her, but she wasn’t listening.

“You’re just like your dad! You never listen to me.” Happy huffed as he turned the corner. They drove up the dirt path, towards Clint’s family’s cottage. Y/N just smiled.

Her, Peter, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy would be spending the summer here. Tony had suggested they go to some place warm and far away, but Y/N and Peter objected. Clint had offered his home as a safe place.   
  
The cottage, surrounded by nature, was the perfect little get-away. Cooper and Lila came rushing over as soon as they saw their favourite babysitter approach. Y/N watched them whenever they visited New York.

Peter would arrive soon, along with her dad and Rhodey. They’d apparently had some Avenger business to deal with before leaving. Y/N didn’t mind. She could play with the kids for a couple of hours.

She was helping Laura with dinner when Happy walked into the kitchen. “Don’t look so grouchy. Relax, Hap. You’re off the clock.” Y/N smiled as she threw some flour on him.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Anyways. Your dad’s here. Thought you might want to go say hi and all.” Happy informed her, ignoring the attack. Y/N dropped everything and rushed outside. She hadn’t seen her dad in a couple of days. He was always busy. She might also be missing a certain spiderling…

“Dad!” She yelled happily as Tony came walking on the dirt path. “Hey, munchkin. Uncle Hap and you have a good drive up here?”

“Yeah! Laura and I made cherry pie for desert! It’ll be so good.” Y/N smiled. Tony grinned and was about to hug his daughter, but then realised the girl was covered in food.   
  
“Go clean up, monster. I’ve only brought a limited supply of clothes.” Tony ruffled her hair and walked to Rhodey to help him with their bags.

“I know a way we can get you cleaned up!” Y/N heard a voice in the distance. Peter. He came running, fast. Before she knew it she was swept off her feet and thrown over his shoulder.

  
  
“PETER!! Just because you have super strength doesn’t mean you can just pick me up!! Put me down!!” Y/N yelled as she slapped his back.

“No can do!” Peter laughed as he patted her butt. Y/N blushed. Peter had never been this forward. Both of them laughed as Peter ran through the field.

They reached an opening to the large lake surrounding the area, and Y/N’s eyes widened. “Peter, NO!”

“You wanted me to put you down!! This will clean you up!” Peter yelled as he threw her in the water. Y/N screamed as she hit the cold water. It was July, so the water actually felt kind of refreshing. There was no way she was telling that to Peter, though.

When she came up, Peter had taken off his shirt and was about to cannonball into the water himself. Y/N quickly swam out of the way. Peter landed right next to her, sending waves crashing over her head. She sputtered as the water had come in her mouth.

Peter laughed loudly when he came up, splashing her with another wave of water. “Oh, it’s on, spider-boy!” Y/N yelled as she dunked him underwater.

They play-fought for a while until the sun started setting. Peter turned to look at Y/N. She’d never looked prettier than right now, wet skin glistening in the sunset, eyes bright with joy and the biggest smile on her face.

“Y/N?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?” Y/N turned to look at him.

“Can I please kiss you?” Peter decided to just go for it. He didn’t care if it would ruin their summer if she said no. He had to try.

“Yeah, Pete. Go for it.” Y/N smiled brightly as her heart was beating out of her chest.

The youngsters kissed softly while still in the water. When they broke it off, both were grinning like idiots. This was going to be the best summer ever.


	7. Late Night Talks (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has had a long day when Bucky comes knocking at her door in the middle of a storm. He loves her, but he doesn't feel good enough for her.

> Hey! Could you do a Bucky x Female Reader where Bucky comes to your house late one night really sad and he tells you how much he’s loved you for all the time he’s known you but he doesn’t feel good enough. I’m a sucker for Bucky needing a hug. Stay safe xx
> 
> Thank you bxckyybrns for the request!! I sure hope you love it!! 
> 
> _______________________
> 
> Y/N was lying on her couch with a book and a glass of her favourite wine. It had been a long day and all she needed was some me-time. It had been raining all day, but when she came home the storm really began picking up and was raging ever since.
> 
> Her fireplace and the sound of rain drowned out all other noise, creating the perfect reading environment. It was almost perfect, until a loud knocking coming from her front door startled her. At this time? It better be important.
> 
> She looked through her peep-hole curiously, only to see the one and only Bucky Barnes standing outside, soaking wet. She hastily opened the door and ushered him inside. “Buck? What are you doing here? Why are you soaked?” Y/N worried as she went into the bathroom to fetch him some towels.
> 
> “I walked” was all the man managed to grunt between his chattering teeth. Y/N patted him down carefully, taking extra time with his metal arm to make sure she got in all the nooks and crannies.
> 
> “You idiot! Tony could’ve driven you! What’s so important that you walked through this type of weather all the way from the Tower?” Y/N scolded the man. Couldn’t he look out for himself for one second?
> 
> “I’m sorry..” Bucky sighed. Y/N wrapped the biggest towel she had around him and walked off to quickly make him some chamomile tea. Perhaps he’ll talk when he’s a bit less distraught, and a bit less wet.
> 
> She handed him a cup and took one for herself. She took his hand in her own as she sat opposite him, stroking it with her thumb. “You okay, Buck?”
> 
>   
> The silence that followed was deafening. The fire was still crackling loudly, the storm still going strong. She observed Bucky as he gazed into the flames, lost in thought.
> 
> “Why are you always so nice to me? You have no reason to like me.” Bucky stated after a couple of minutes of silence. He seemed so sincere in the question, it caught Y/N off guard.
> 
> “Buck, I like you. You know that. I’m nice to you because I care about you. You’re one of my best friends.” Y/N smiled as she clenched Bucky’s hand, still enlaced with hers. Bucky grimaced at the statement.
> 
> “I’m cruel. I’ve killed so many people I’ve literally lost count, doll. I don’t deserve your compassion or care.”
> 
> Y/N hesitated, heart beating in her throat. In any other situation, she was sure she might’ve thrown up. But Bucky needed her. He needed the affirmation.
> 
> “Buck, I don’t care that you think you don’t deserve it. I love you and you deserve the absolute world. I don’t care the machine HYDRA made out of you. It wasn’t you. I love you, James. Nothing will change that.” Y/N spoke from her heart.
> 
> A sad smile formed on her lips. It was heart-breaking, honestly. He’d probably think she loved him as a friend. Perhaps that’s why it was easy to say. Her feelings for him were like the fire in front of them, everlasting and hot to the touch.
> 
> Bucky swallowed as he stared off into the flame again. He reached out with his metal hand, flames dancing around the fingertips. He gave a cynical smile.
> 
> “I can’t even feel it. Sure, there’s artificial nerves, but there’s some things that still aren’t quite right.” He scoffed. He was avoiding the subject.
> 
> Y/N looked at him sternly. His fake laugh dropped, and she was sure she spotted a lone tear rolling down his cheek.
> 
> “Why did you come, Bucky?” Y/N asked. She had to know. What could be so important Bucky would _walk_ through roaring thunder and pouring rain just to tell her?
> 
> “I love you, Y/N. I always have and I always will. As a friend. But also more. And I hate myself for it because I don’t deserve you. You’re way too good for me. You shouldn’t care about me, doll. I don’t deserve it.” Tears were rolling freely across his cheeks now.
> 
> Y/N frowned. “Buck. I just told you. I love you. I would walk through fire if it meant I could express how far my feelings for you go. You deserve so much more than what your life up until now has been. In no way, shape or form are you not good enough for me. You’re perfect.”
> 
> “You don’t get it. I can’t give you the life you deserve. I can’t give you kids. I can’t give you calm Sunday evenings, reading the paper and drinking coffee. I can’t give you anything besides waking up beside me in the middle of the night because I’m screaming. Nightmares will make sure of that.”
> 
> “I don’t want any of that, Buck. All I want is you. I’m absolutely head over heels for you, James Buchanan Barnes. Flaws and all. Kids? No problem. We’ll get a dog. Or maybe 20 cats if that’s what you prefer. And really? Calm Sunday evenings? With our job? I never expected that from my life, Buck. I love you, always have and always will.”
> 
> “You really mean that? All of it?” Bucky asked hopefully, eyes red. 
> 
> Y/N nodded, stray tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe he felt the same, yet felt as if he didn’t deserve her.
> 
> “I love you, Y/N. And I want to be with you for eternity. And if it’s not eternity, then I’ll take as long as we have to roam the earth. As long as it’s with you.” Bucky genuinely smiled for the first time that night.
> 
> Y/N gently took the towel away from the man. “I love you too, Buck. So fucking much. Now kiss me because you’re gonna have a cold tomorrow and I really can’t be catching that at the moment.”
> 
> Bucky laughed as he planted a gentle kiss on Y/N’s lips. The kiss was slightly wet with their tears, but neither cared. It was an emotional confirmation both of them needed. “I won’t get a cold. Super Soldier, remember?”
> 
> “You think I didn’t know? I just needed a solid excuse. Now come cuddle in front of the fire because you could use some extra hugs from yours truly.”
> 
> Both grinned like fools in love. In some way they were. But they didn’t care. The fire rattled, slowly smothering. The rain on the roof was gradually decreasing. Y/N and Bucky fell asleep on the couch that night, contently.


End file.
